1. Field of Invention
The entire scope of this invention is to identify and rectify a current emphasis on comfort when kneeling down while wearing knee pads. Much attention has been paid to improve distribution of weight transferred from users' knee to knee pad or made to be removable or by altering the configuration of the inside of knee pad to accommodate users' knee a little differently for comfort.
This can be done by adding extra padding or gel to areas where the patella meets the knee pad. Many knee pads on the market utilize removable and replaceable inner elements such as cushions as cushions or gel packs. This invention also employs the use of removable and replaceable inner elements, however the inner element being a piece of carpet scrap simply held inside the knee pad by straps sewn into corners on inside of knee pad to form triangular pockets makes the source of comfort easier to obtain with little or no cost. Carpet scraps are readily available to most people who wear knee pads on a daily basis and by simply cutting a scrap 4″×5″ approx. and inserting into pockets. This delivers instant improvement for comfort enhancement.
2. Description of Prior Art
All knee pads have the same goal, to provide comfort on users' knees when kneeling down. Depending on style, materials used in fabrication, or lack of materials used in fabrication are factors that dictate the level of comfort obtained in all knee pads on the market. Most knee pads are shelled with a hard plastic plate where the knee pad meets the floor. A shell combined with either textile type padding or batting, or the use of gel packs either sewn into the knee pad or made to be removable and replaceable are the most common avenues for comfort.
Gel packs are comfortable and fit the knee by conforming to the users' knee. However, they can rupture and if constructed internally in knee pad as not to be removable, the knee pad is ruined and the entire knee pad must be replaced. Rubber or a textile pad can also be replaced in existing knee pads. A lot of manufactures make knee pads with replaceable pads or gel packs.
Total comfort for excessive use on ones' knees is elusive but by using just a piece of carpet scrap about 4″×5″ and installing it inside of the knee pad with pile side facing users' knee and with backing facing the inside of knee pad, cheap additional comfort is immediately obtained. This avenue of comfort had been done before but none has been done utilizing scrap carpet as the source for comfort.
As like all removable and replaceable cushions, they wear out. So does carpet, probably a little sooner but it's easier to obtain, especially for someone in the flooring trade, where I believe most users of knee pads reside. Practicality would improve since no trip would be made to replace cushion. Simply cut a small piece of carpet and insert its corners into the four triangular pockets on each corner of inside of knee pad. The users' weight, length of time on knees, and sweat would all be factors determining when to change the carpet scrap.